I turned her down
by The Poisoned Quill
Summary: They saved the O.Z. Now Glitch has a decision to make, get his brain back or continue to live his life as Glitch. DG wont stop him, even if it means a broken heart and losing the man she loves. But he's got a suprise for her. one-shot. DG/Glitch


She couldn't help but smile at Central City in the 'd been standing there for about a half an hour while everyone else was getting something to eat or patching up wounds. Some were even searching for loved ones. She tried not to break down when she realized that some may not find their families alive. Shaking her head, she pushed it out of her mind and gazed out the window. It was beautiful, pure magic.

And her parents, to be apart for fifteen years and still love with all of thier hearts. She couldn't imagine that kind of love. But she knew it dwelled somewhere in her heart, it baffled her, but it was there.

Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered hanging off the balcony. Only one thing kept her from giving up, after all, the sorceress was so much more powerful than her. It was the image of her friend, empty headed and scattered brained Glitch, and the way it'd felt when he'd hugged her in the woods. She wanted to feel that again, the total peacs, serenity, and rightness that she found there. For only a moment there were no thoughts of death or the troubles ahead, it was just the two of them. Right now he was at breakfast, probably joking around with Raw or Cain, completely oblivious to what her heart held.

A hand touched her arm, brought her out of her thoughts. "It's beautiful, isn't it." He gazed out at the world before them.

She turned to look at him. His zipper was as much a part of him as the way he glitched. His dark hair was wild and uncontroled, adding to the image he'd grown accustomed to. He had that grin on his face, the one that told you he was a million miles away. She couldn't help but wonder what he thought about that made him zone out completely.

"Yeah." She looked down at her feet, wondered if he could see what ran through her head. They stood for a minute in silence, niether quite sure what to say. Glitch cleared his throat.

"So, ah, your mother said it's possible to put my brain back. I'd be Ambrose again, or at least mostly anyway." He was uncomfortable thinking about it, last time he'd been on an operating table they were removing said brain. Last time he'd been on an operating table he could think clearly.

She gulped, he'd be Ambrose, Glitch would very likely be gone. Who knew how Ambrose felt about her, or how she'd feel about him. She could already feel her heart breaking. But she couldn't deny him that happiness, not after everything he'd done for her. She smiled, hoped she looked sincere. "That's great, Glitch. I'm happy for you. She rested a hand on his shoulder, gave it a light squeeze. "No one deserves it more."

He sucked in a breath, regretted even mentioning it. He knew she'd never keep him from what could possibly bring him joy. But it pained her and he could see that, no matter how she tried to hide it. She was the one thing he understood perfectly. She looked away, back toward the sunrise. He went to speak, his voice was quiet, almost a whisper. "I turned her down."

Her head whipped around fast enough that Glitch could have gotten whiplash from watching her and utter shock replaced fake smiles. "What? But Glitch, this is your chance. You can be my mother's advisor again. Nobody will call you zipperhead or headcase or laugh at the things you do. You won't forget where your going or who someone is. Why would you give that up?"

He thought about it for a second. "I was in Ambrose's head, Raw connected me to my brain. And I didn't like it. He's boring and I don't think he even knows what fun is. I mean, he's worse than Cain in that aspect. He works all the time, and then there were his memories. That's probably the biggest reason." He reached out to touch her cheek, to wipe away the single tear that had managed to escape. He'd never had anyone cry for him, it was a powerful thing and it humbled him, destroyed him.

"I don't understand." She was still, his fingers continued to rest on her cheek. He stepped closer, kept his eyes on hers.

"He rememberes you as a snot nosed brat that harrased everyone. That's not who you are, not anymore. I much prefer the beautiful, brave, generous, and all together wonderful creature you are now."

She blinked. "You do?"

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She was soft and sweet in her surrender, who could resist the taste of her. He could have kissed her like this and nothing would ever matter again. He pulled away with a smug, satisfied smile, one she may have only seen once or twice. "Always, Doll."

She grinned, for real this time. Grabbing his coat, she yanked him to her, kissing him passionately. He thrust his hands into her hair as she sank into him. His tongue traced along her bottom lip, causing her to is what he imagined for days, kissing her until neither of them could breathe.

Exploring the pleasure of it, his lips moved to her throat. She let out a gasp, strgged for breath and to form the words she needed to say. "Glitch, I need to tell you something."

"Words can wait." he managed as his lips returned to hers, claimed them again and left her struggling for thought. Drowning herself in him for another minute, she bit down on his bottom lip and tugged gently. He moaned and she couldn't help but shiver again as his hands freed her shirt and brushed against the bare skin. She knew if she didn't stop now, she'd never say what she needed to. She put her hand against his chest, gently pushed him away. He only looked slightly confused.

She could feel his heartbeat beneath her hand, it was marvelous. "You need to hear this." She took a deep breath before willing herself to look into his eyes. There, in those incredible and deep eyes, was everything she'd been looking for. "Do you remember the day we met, in the cage?"

He scoffed, "Of course."

"That was the day I knew. You were terrified, and had good reason to be, but yet you stood beside me through everything. Even when I ran into the long coats with a stick or we were chased by the papay you stayed with me. I love you, Glitch."

"I've never had anyone care for me as much as you do, I don't glitch as often when I'm with you. One look at you or even the thought of you reminds me who I am. I used to walk around without a clue in the world. So if you think I'm ever going to let you go, your sadly mistaken."

"Well then." She took his free hand and layed it over her heart. It was a gesture so simple and yet so sweet. "I'm yours, heart and all. So your just going to have to marry me."

He pretended to think for a minute as his stomach did flips. He suddenly looked nervous, it was kind of cute. He grinned at her. "I can probably handle that."

He kissed her again, this time tender and sweet. This was the woman he would to spend the rest of his life with and for that he could only thank the stars. Yes, this was worth giving up who he used to be. When he pulled away he drowned himself in the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. "I love you, Doll."

"And I love you, zipperhead." She kissed his cheek. "Always."


End file.
